Dr Scott
by BJLfan23
Summary: Peyton goes in for her first pelvic exam. Little does she know she's in for something far more interesting. AU one shot. Leyton smut.


_This is my very first fanfic. It's just a pointless one shot of leyton smut. Enjoy!_

...

**Dr. Scott**

Peyton shook her feet nervously in the waiting area of the doctor's office. Here she was 18 years old going in for her first pelvic exam. She crossed and uncrossed her legs frantically as she sifted through the old tabloids and home goods magazines. The thought of someone, _a complete stranger_, looking at her most intimate area scared the shit out of her. The more she watched each patient going in and coming out one by one, the more anxious she was getting.

And then it was her turn. She was the last patient of the day.

A female nurse in light pink scrubs opened the door and glanced at her clipboard. "Peyton Sawyer?" This was it. There was no turning back now. Peyton rose from her seat and quickly gathered her purse and coat and walked toward the smiling nurse as she led them to a small room. She set her belongings on the hanger and sat awkwardly on the cold and very uncomfortable leather chair as the nurse began asking some questions.

"How are you doing Peyton?"

"I I I'm doing fine" Peyton mumbled nervously.

"I see this is your first exam, right?" asked the nurse.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to ask you personal questions here, so don't be afraid to answer honestly. Are you sexually active?"

"No." Peyton replied.

"Have you ever had any type of infections or rashes?"

"No." Peyton watched the nurse as she jotted down information on her clipboard

"Are your periods normal?"

"Yes."

The nurse wrote down a few more words and handed Peyton a thin piece of white cloth that was covered in light green dots and had two strings in the back.

"Please change into this by removing all of your clothes including underwear. The doctor will be with you soon."

As the nurse left the room, Peyton quickly stripped out of her ripped light blue jeans and black Nirvana t-shirt. She unclasped her lacy pink bra and pulled down her black underwear and neatly set her clothes on the nearest chair.

After tying the gown ever so tightly, she sat back down onto the maroon leather chair. Her emerald green eyes nervously gazed the room and all of the equipment that was located on the counter. What was she doing here? She knew that it was really nothing to worry about, but just the thought of a _male_ doctor checking her made her sick.

She felt herself growing tired of waiting so she lied back in the chair and closed her eyes in the hopes of calming herself down.

And then she heard a knock.

"Ms. Sawyer?"

Peyton abruptly sat up and looked at the door and saw the most handsome, young male doctor she had ever seen. She was expecting someone really old and unattractive. It was then she mentally kicked herself for making the damn appointment.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Scott. How are you?"

"I'm fine" Peyton mumbled

She couldn't speak. She was mesmerized by the beauty of this man. He was young. Maybe in his late twenties. Tall, blonde, blue eyes, buff. _Oh so buff._ He was wearing a light blue button-up shirt under his overcoat paired with black dress pants. On his overcoat, he wore a tag that marked his name in all caps. LUCAS SCOTT M.D. _God, he's sexy._

"Alright, I see you're here for your first pelvic exam."

"Yes" Peyton replied weakly

As he spoke to her he looked her directly into her green eyes and could tell that she was nervous. Blonde, curly hair. Green eyes. Slender physique. _She is beautiful_ he thought to himself. He rarely ever sees any teenage patients in his clinic. Most of his patients are older and have kids.

As he lowered his gaze he could see her long, perfectly toned and tanned legs peeking from under her gown. _God, she's sexy._ If this is what she looked like on the outside, then he wondered how hot her pussy must be.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to lay back and spread your legs. This will only take a few minutes so I want you to relax."

Peyton obeyed and lied back in the chair and slowly spread her legs, but not enough for him to see anything. She could barely breathe. Here she was lying naked in front of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

Lucas slightly pushed her knees apart and nearly drooled at the sight of her long, smooth and silky legs and lowered his gaze to her young clean, shaven pussy. This girl was a goddess. He was starting to feel himself harden within his pants, but quickly came to his senses. This was a _patient _after all. He couldn't think of her in any other way.

After putting on a pair of latex gloves he started the examination by gently touching Peyton's soft pussy. Then, he gently inserted a finger and was surprised at how tight she was. He could hardly contain himself. Here lied a young, beautiful, sexy girl right in front of him with her legs wide open. This was not going to go well.

Upon the first touch, Peyton realized how gentle Lucas was being, which made her relax a little. Until he inserted a finger. Suddenly she felt a feeling that she shouldn't have been feeling. Sure she had fingered herself before, but having someone else do it, felt _so good._

As Lucas proceeded with the exam, he accidently brushed against her clit, _or so he thought_. Peyton started to get really wet by this point and let out a very silent moan. She felt so embarrassed. That wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be horny at the doctor's office. _But it just felt so good._

Little did she know that her silent moan was heard by Lucas. He was turning her on and he loved it. He noticed how wet she was becoming by his gentle touches which in return made his pants extremely tight from his straining erection which Peyton definitely noticed.

"Does that feel good?" Lucas hesitantly asked.

"Yeah." Peyton replied embarrassingly.

"Look Peyton, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. If it feels good, I can make it feel extremely better for you. It says here that you're not sexually active. I can make you into a woman, Peyton. A pretty girl like you needs pleasure. Let me give that to you."

Peyton nervously bit her lip as she tried to take in every word he was saying. He was just so fucking hot. She wanted him to be her first. Who cares if they were in a doctor's office? She wanted him and she wanted him _now._

"Okay, I want you to be my first Dr. Scott."

"Please, call me Lucas, and I'd be honored to." He smiled coyly.

He quickly leaned over and locked the door. Peyton's heart was beating rapidly. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. That she was going to lose her virginity to a hot and sexy doctor in his clinic no less. This was unreal.

Lucas returned to Peyton and inched closer to her face. Their lips met with a gentle peck. Soon, their kisses started to become more heated as Lucas slipped his tongue in to her hot mouth. _God, she was such a good kisser._ Peyton felt a deep moan within Lucas' mouth that gave her tingles in her spine. Oh, she was definitely ready for this.

Lucas lowered his lips to meet Peyton's neck and she started to moan at his touch. He started sucking wildly at her pulse point which made her moan even louder.

"Shhhh. You have to be quiet" said Lucas mumbled against her ear.

He motioned for Peyton to get up and unfastened her gown and it fell to the floor immediately. In that moment, Peyton was feeling more self-conscious than ever and quickly covered herself with her arms.

"No no no. Don't do that. You're beautiful. God, look at you. You're so damn sexy."

Lucas returned to kissing her soft lips and palmed her small, but supple breast in his right hand. _God, this felt so good. _He soon lowered his lips to her erect nipple and sucked on it with all his might. Peyton sighed at the feeling. He then continued the action with her left breast.

Feeling a little more confident now, Peyton started to remove Lucas' overcoat. His shirt soon followed. Peyton sat up and took in the amazing sight in front of her. Toned abs. Broad shoulders. Tanned skin. This guy was fucking sexy and she wanted him.

After sucking on her breasts for a few minutes, Lucas lowered his lips to her navel and dipped his tongue in it. This made Peyton tickle a little bit and she let out a silent giggle. Lucas smiled and continued to attack every inch of her skin from the waist up with kisses. Peyton's body was tingling from head to toe. She clearly waited way to long for this moment and was glad that it was finally happening.

Soon after, Lucas started to make his way down her long, sexy legs. He took his time caressing them as his lips made their way down to her inner thighs. Peyton loved the feeling of this, but she ached him in a place he knew very well about. Lucas was about an inch away from her hot and wet pussy and could hear Peyton panting loudly.

"Oh God, I want this so bad Lucas" she moaned.

"What do you want?" he asked as he gently grazed his lips around her pussy.

"Ahhh" she moaned.

"What do you want?" he repeated.

"I want you to lick my pussy" she replied thickly.

Lucas wasted no time and started to attack her pussy with his hot tongue. _God, she tasted so good. _As soon as she felt his tongue stroke her wet pussy, Peyton started to wiggle involuntarily. She had heard stories from her friend Brooke about how good it felt and now she knew that she was telling the truth. This felt beyond amazing.

Peyton still could not believe this was happening. She had lost all train of thought as soon as Lucas' expert tongue hit her very sensitive clit. Her clit was in love with his tongue. It was definitely the best sensation she had every felt. Lucas could tell that she was enjoying it by the way her hips jerked and thrusted into his face. She was on the verge of cumming. He quickly slipped inside two fingers and slowly started to thrust. This was too much pleasure that she could endure and she could no longer hold in her moans at this point and started to buck her hips wildly. It's a good thing the walls were sound proof.

"Cum for me, Peyton" Lucas moaned.

"Ahhhhhh, I'm almost there. Don't stop. Ahhhhhhhhhhh. That feels so gooood. Fuuuuck."

Just then Peyton screamed as her orgasm ripped through her entire body. She felt her hips buck rapidly against Lucas' lips and her toes curled instantly. Her cum was dripping down her thigh and Lucas licked up as much as he could. She felt like she was about to explode. She had never had an orgasm so powerful.

As she was coming down from her high, Lucas stared at her beauty and innocence. He also felt the pain he was experiencing from his pants due to his massive hard on. Peyton's breathing started to become rather normal and she sat up and looked him in the eyes and just smiled. That was so fucking good. She wanted more of him. So she leaned up and unbuckled his belt with her small hands. She accidently brushed against his erection which made him go wild in thought as to what he wanted to do to her.

Peyton slowly pulled down his pants and could clearly see his bulge from within his black Calvin Klein briefs. She leaned forward and kissed his chest and made her way down to his stomach. He sighed. It had been far too long since he had been with a woman.

She hooked her fingers around his boxers and slowly slid them down and watched as his cock sprung free. She was amazed. This was the first time she had ever been in close proximity to a man's penis. He was huge and she didn't know if it was going to fit inside her.

But there was something that she's always wanted to do. Perform oral sex on a guy. She looked up to Lucas. His eyes were dark with lust. She then slowly wrapped her hand around his cock and started to gently stroke as he watched in awe.

"Fuck." He muttered.

He was so hard and it felt good. She could see a string of pre-cum dripping from his tip and leaned forward to taste it. Her lips were tightly wrapped around his cock and Lucas could not contain himself any longer. This felt so damn good and she hadn't even started properly yet. She then began to bob her head up and down as she took his cock into her mouth. It honestly didn't taste as bad as she thought it would. Judging by the sounds coming from Lucas' mouth, she knew she was doing a good job.

"Ahhhhh. Stop. Ahhhh fuuuck." Lucas moaned. He was definitely not going to last any longer if she kept it up.

Peyton removed him from her mouth and looked up at him.

"I need to be inside you. NOW"

He leaned down to kiss her addictive lips and gently pushed her back onto the leather chair. He looked into her eyes and could see her nerves reappearing.

"Don't worry, Peyton. I'll be gentle. You want this don't you?"

"Yeah, I want it so fucking bad." She replied.

Lucas spread her legs apart and was careful not to squish her with his weight by propping himself on his elbows. It was an uncomfortable setting, but he just need to have her and she felt the same way.

He aligned his cock with her wet entrance and looked up at her and kissed her one last time. Very gently, he entered her virgin pussy and marveled at how fucking tight she was. A moan escaped from within his mouth and she could feel the vibrations against her cheek.

Peyton on the other hand winced at the feel of him. He was so big. A little too big. She tried to relax.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It kind of hurts, can you just stay still for a minute?"

"Okay" he replied with a sweet kiss.

Minutes later Peyton began to feel fully relaxed and looked up at Lucas as he started to thrust very slowly because he didn't want to hurt her. The feeling of his big cock hitting all the right places inside her made her go crazy. She still felt some pain, but it was a good kind of pain mixed with pleasure.

"Ahhhhh. Deeper. Go deeper Lucas" she moaned.

Lucas obliged and lifted her legs slightly so he could go as deep as possible without hurting her. She looked so damn sexy underneath him with her eyes closed and mouth wide open. He took the opportunity to kiss her hungrily. He knew he wouldn't last any longer. She was so fucking tight, but he didn't want to disappoint her on her first time so he tried to hold back his orgasm for just a few more minutes.

Peyton was in heaven. Her hot gynecologist, who she just met, was fucking her. She could not believe it. He gave her feelings that she never even knew existed. His cock felt so good. And she was on the verge of cumming once again, but this time she needed a little extra help so she brought her hand down to her clit and began rubbing. Lucas looked down and nearly came at the sight of her touching herself.

"Ahhhhh, baby. I'm not gonna last any longer" Lucas sighed as he sped up his thrusts.

"Let it go. Cum inside me. I want you to cum inside me." Peyton moaned as she watched his face twist with pleasure.

And then it happened. Peyton arched her back into Lucas as her second orgasm ripped through her body. Lucas soon followed and released inside of her. The room was filled with moans.

"Fuuuuuuck. That was amazing" Lucas panted.

"Oh yeah, that felt so good. I can't feel my legs" Peyton sighed.

"I'm glad you were my first, Lucas. I think I fell in love with you the minute you walked through that door."

Lucas looked down at her and kissed her softly.

"You were amazing Peyton. And I'll have you know that you have a very healthy and delicious pussy." He mumbled into her ear. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

They both got up and quickly dressed. The office was cleared by now and everyone had gone home.

"So what happens now?" asked Peyton.

"I don't know. All I know is that I definitely want you in my life, Peyton. What we just did was fucking amazing. I don't you just for sex though" he replied.

Peyton watched as he rummaged through his wallet and took out a card.

"Here's my number. Call me whenever you're free."

He watched as she took the card from him and smiled at her. She was so young. So naïve. He certainly didn't want her to think that this was a one time thing. He wanted her in his life. He wanted to get to know her better.

During the drive home, Peyton was still trying to make sense of what had just happened at the doctor's office. She didn't know Lucas. Sure, he's older than her, but she didn't want age to come between them. And what they did was beautiful, but she still had many unanswered questions about him. She was confused and amazed all at the same time. What she did know was that she was definitely coming back for more pelvic exams in the future.

**xxxxx The End xxxxx**

_Please review and let me know how I did. I'm always open to constructive criticism. :)_


End file.
